Amor Eterno en el Concordia
by LucianaCullenHaleTrinket e.e
Summary: Un viaje en el Costa Concordia lo cambió todo para estas tres parejas. JXA EXB EXR En honor a los 32 fallecidos del Concordia


**Hola! Aquí vengo con un OS sobre el Costa Concordia. Aunque ya pasó el año de su hundimiento quise hacerlo por que me vino la idea a la cabeza. Un momento de silencio por los 32 fallecidos.**

**Ya saben que todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**POV AUTORA**

En el puerto de Civitavecchia, Italia, estaban tres chicas esperando sentadas en una banca frente a una cafetería. Sus nombres eran Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon y Bella Swan.

Ellas tenían 25 años y estaban en un tour por Italia como regalo por haber terminado con honores sus carreras de Leyes, Medicina e Ingeniería respectivamente.

Durante el viaje, ellas habían conocido a los amores de sus vidas…y hablando de ellos, allí vienen corriendo con pasajes para el Costa Concordia en las manos.

Ellos eran Emmett, Jasper y Edward Cullen. Los tres italianos e hijos del famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme.

Se conocieron cerca de Florencia cuando las chicas estaban perdidas y el mapa se había mojado con la inusual lluvia que caía. Los chicos las recogieron y entonces pasó todo lo que tenía que pasar. Se enamoraron y recorrieron el tour todos juntos.

Emmett fue el primero en llegar directo a coger a Rosalie entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión.

Jasper fue un poco más tranquilo con su saludo a Alice. Un beso y una tierna caricia en la mejilla.

Edward llegó último pero abrazó a Bella con fuerza y luego le dio un beso de manera dulce.

-Tienen los pasajes?- preguntó Rosalie

Emmett sacó los pasajes de su bolsillo y las chicas chillaron de alegría.

-Y a qué esperamos? Entremos al barco!- exclamó Alice dando palmaditas y saltando emocionada.

-Mi amor, aún falta mucho, cerca de media hora para embarcar- le susurró Jasper al oído.

Era viernes 6 de enero del 2012. Un día soleado y muy cálido. Muchos turistas estaban cerca del barco chequeando su pasaje y sus maletas para embarcar. El crucero tenía como destino Savona en la costa de Italia.

Cuando emitieron el aviso de embarque, las chicas chillaron emocionadas. No era la primera vez que viajaban en un crucero, pero era la primera vez que viajaban con alguien que no fueran sólo ellas.

Cuando entraron al barco, subieron hasta la cubierta 17(la verdad es que no sé cómo se distribuyen las cubiertas de un crucero pero es como si subieran a la cubierta que está arriba) y entraron a sus suites. Emmett y Rosalie a una, Jasper y Alice a otra y la última para Edward y Bella.

Ese día las chicas fueron al spa mientras los chicos estuvieron en la piscina.

Esa misma noche, todos la pasaron bien, primero diversión en grupo y luego diversión en pareja.

Los días pasaban y Alice, Rosalie y Bella lo pasaban de lo mejor con sus chicos, ya sea en la piscina o en la suite, siempre encontraban algo que hacer.

La tarde-noche del 13 de enero, Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban en la suite de esta primera alistándose para salir a una noche de bar. Bella usaba un vestido azul marino con rayas blancas y unos tacones de color piel. Rosalie tenía puesto un vestido rojo sencillo de manga corta y unos tacones de tiras dorados. Alice estaba ataviada en un vestido blanco con vuelo y unos tacones fucsias.

Cuando las chicas salieron de la suite los chicos las esperaban en la puerta y tomaron la mano de su respectiva chica.

En el bar, cerca de las 9:40 se sintió un temblor por todo el barco. Alice estaba muy asustada y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Jasper buscando protección. Rosalie pensó un poquito con la cabeza fría y tomó la mano de Emmett con un significado: "salgamos de aquí". Y Bella, que era una adicta a la adrenalina sacó su celular y empezó a filmar, mientras Edward la abrazaba instintivamente.

Pero nada pasaba, solamente había sido un sismo, pensaban todos.

La multitud siguió con sus actividades, pero luego de un momento se sintió otro sacudón más fuerte que el anterior y ese ayudó al caos.

La gente corría de un lado a otro mientras Bella filmaba todo divertida.

-Este video se irá a YouTube- murmuraba por lo bajo.

-¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE FILMAR ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YA NO FUTURA DE CULLEN?!- le gritó Alice con un gran dejo de histeria- ¡EL BARCO SE HUNDIRÁ Y MORIREMOS AQUÍ Y NO ME CASARÉ CON JASPER Y NO TENDRÉ HIJOS CON ÉL A LOS QUE LLAMAR NAOMI Y STEFANO Y TÚ ESTÁS FILMANDO COMO SI NADA PASARA! ¡ESTO ES COMO EL TITANIC ISABELLA, MO-RI-RE-MOS! ¡AHGRRR OCHO AÑOS DE CARRERA PARA NADA! ¡VOY A MORIR VOY A MORIR!

Bella empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Rosalie la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Es en serio Bells, te est´…- Rose no pudo continuar porque el barco se inclinó haciendo que las mesas y banquillos de bar se cayeran junto con las copas y los tragos.

-Esto es serio, debemos largarnos de aquí- dijo Emmett preocupado.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que sugerí este viaje- gruñó Edward por lo bajini.

Los seis chicos salieron corriendo del bar por la ruta de emergencia hacia los botes salvavidas, mientras el barco se iba inclinando más y más hasta que tuvieron que caminar por las paredes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, el barco estaba demasiado inclinado como para usar los botes que quedaban.

-Es el fin, es el fin- susurraba Alice llorando.

-Qué haremos?- se preguntaba Emmett.

-¡Miren!- gritó Jasper señalando una escalera de cuerdas que llevaba al exterior del barco.

-Apresurémonos antes de que el agua llegue- ordenó Edward.

Bella le dio sus tacones y su bolso a Edward y subió. Luego se los alcanzó. Alice subió después sin antes haber metido sus tacones en su bolsa cruzada. Rosalie subió última con los tacones en mano y su bolso sobre el hombro.

Los chicos subieron después y mucho más rápido que las chicas.

Estaban parados sobre el casco del barco y gritando para llamar la atención de algún bote pero ninguno se acercó.

Bella empezó a asustarse y se abrazó como un koala a Edward.

Las chicas estaban muy asustadas y tenían mucho frío. La noche era oscura. No habían estrellas ni luna. El viento corría y los chicos no sabían que hacer para proteger a sus amores.

Lo único que les podían dar era un abrazo y un beso.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo de rescate encontró los cuerpos de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Bella sin vida por la hipotermia que los azotó cerca de las tres de la madrugada dando un poco de tiempo para que pudieran darse un beso sellando su eterno e inmortal amor.

**Chicas siento que termine así, pero no le podía dar un final feliz, dos peruanos murieron en aquel accidente y no sería justo…**

**Aquí los nombres de los compatriotas:**

**Thomas Alberto Costilla Mendoza, ****Perú****, tripulación**

**Erika Fani Soria Molina, ****Perú****, 25 años, tripulación**

**Mi país estuvo de duelo por 15 días así que espero que comprendan por qué tuvo que terminar así.**

**Bueno chicas me despido. Dejaré diversos OS mientras avanzo Esto Es Guerra.**

**Muchos besos**

**Lu**


End file.
